This invention relates to molds, and more particularly to encapsulation molds in which plastic material is directed to chambers in the mold and solidified to cover certain areas of articles held between the sections of the mold.
Standard encapsulation molds are usually constructed with top and bottom halves that are parted with the opening of the press. All of the mold cavity area is built into the mold sections so that nothing is removed at the end of a molding operation except the finished end product. The product is usually molded in a flat parallel position so that an ejection system is needed to force the molded product from the cavities of both the top and the bottom halves of the mold. Further, means must be provided for accurately aligning the two mold sections as they are brought together. In the mold of the present invention no product ejection system is needed, and the halves are so designed that they have the inherent ability to align themselves and the article disposed between them as they close. Also, the mold is easy to load and easy to clean after a molding operation.